<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Turn of The Screw by unburnttkhaleesi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140972">A Turn of The Screw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unburnttkhaleesi/pseuds/unburnttkhaleesi'>unburnttkhaleesi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Is Alive, F/F, and sorta well, but they are not dead sooo, dani still gets hired as the au pair, no ghosties au, she becomes a part of this family, well not really well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unburnttkhaleesi/pseuds/unburnttkhaleesi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani Clayton, a fresh face American woman takes a job as a live in Au Pair to Henry Wingrave's orphaned niece and nephew. Bly Manor, the home of the children is large and peaceful and Dani loves it, even if the children could be a handful. However, there is something off about the house and there is something strange going on with ten year old Miles. Luckily she isn't alone in the large manor. The housekeeper Hannah becomes a sisterly figure towards her, Owen, makes her laugh with his puns and Jamie, Jamie makes Dani feel alive. However as her time goes on in the manor, Dani learns the hard way that its not the things that go bump in the night that makes a monster, rather than man itself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so here it is! The first chapter to the no ghosts equals no deaths for our beloved ladies. I'm still working on how to make the spooky things happen to make Dani think that the manor is haunted when it's just something else terrorizing her and the kids. So I hope you all enjoy, I will try to make updates weekly. Can't really promise that though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani finds herself a bit nervous as she sits in the waiting room of Henry Wingrave’s lavish office. She did not really know why she was nervous, she had interviews before and had been lucky enough, or even charming enough to get most of the jobs she interviewed for. So, she could do this, she could win Mr. Wingrave over, take care of some kids and most importantly runaway- no, not runaway, she doesn’t runaway. She’ll find peace, yes peace on the English Countryside.</p>
<p>When the door to his office opens, she is shocked to see a woman in a pant suit walk out. She was stunning to say the least. She gives her a toothy smile as Dani stands up. “You must be Danielle Clayton.” She scans her clipboard and then looks up from the application. “I’m Rebecca Jessel, Mr. Wingrave’s assistant. You know, I read over your application and it’s impressive. Teaching in a classroom for nine years, graduating top of your class? In Iowa? Wow.” She shakes her head. “Mr. Wingrave would be foolish to let you walk out of here, between you and me though, he’ll be a bit tough.” Rebecca explains and then smiles warmly. “But I really do think that the kids could use someone like you. Come along.” She snaps her fingers, surprising Dani as she follows her into Mr. Wingrave’s office.</p>
<p>When she sits down across from him, she can already tell that he is three sheets to the wind. Growing up around an alcoholic makes it easy to spot, she does not judge though. Dani never judges because you never know what is going on in a person’s mind or what they have been through.</p>
<p>“Miss. Clayton, is it?” He sounds bored, a bit annoyed as Rebecca hands him her application.</p>
<p>“Oh, call me Dani.” At least she can say that she attempted to break the ice.</p>
<p>He exchanges a look with his assistant and clears his throat. “You’re a teacher,” He drones on. “In the states, been in England long.”</p>
<p>“I- yes, I am a teacher.” She pauses. “Well was a teacher, forth grade. I’ve been in England about six months now.”</p>
<p>He looks up at her. “Six months where you’ve?”</p>
<p>Another question, its awkward, this interview is awkward and in true fashion, she’s awkward. “…Fallen quite in love with London.” She jokes in a posh accent.</p>
<p>Mr. Wingrave groans while his assistant looks amused. “Oh God,” The older man sighs as he gets up from his chair. “Tea? Coffee?”</p>
<p>“Oh no thank you,” Dani politely passes. “I haven’t really mastered tea yet. I’m used to it coming in a pitcher with ice cubes and lemon slices and well, it’s a whole different thing here.”</p>
<p>She catches the assistant’s eye when she notices him pouring brandy into his drink. “Yes, it is.” Mr. Wingrave affirms and sits back down. “You have no experience as an au pair.”</p>
<p>“I have quite a bit of experience with children, Mr. Wingrave. I taught a class of twenty-five child, all who I loved and cared for so much.” Dani defends.</p>
<p>“There is a difference though, between twenty-five children and two children who you would take care of as a guardian and a caregiver. I would imagine you would ger bored easily, it is not something that you are used to. The manor is secluded, a few miles away from a boring old town. So, what’s the catch? You’re young, what- you’re thirty? Maybe late twenties. Why would someone like you want to take care of two children?”</p>
<p>Dani clears her throat and straightens up. “Here is the thing, Mr. Wingrave. I saw your add when I came to London and that was six months ago, and I just kept seeing it over and over again. Then I saw that the position was live in and I thought, yeah- those kids? They lost somebody and I know too much about loss Mr. Wingrave. I knew I could make a difference in their lives because when I taught a class full of children, I tried my hardest to make a difference- to show that I was there for them and I wanted to help each and every one of them. There were twenty-five of them. Twenty-five of them and only one of me. That’s why I feel like that I could help your niece and nephew, because there would be two of them and one of me. Enough love and care to go around.”</p>
<p>Mr. Wingrave clears his throat, looking up at Rebecca and giving a sigh. “You’d be expected to homeschool them.” He explains. “Make sure they’re fed and bathed, tuck them in every night. Flora is- she is a sweet girl; Miles though is troubled. He would be your challenge. Do you think you can handle that?”</p>
<p>“I know I can handle that.” Dani had delt with worse after all.</p>
<p>Mr. Wingrave then nods and looks over at Rebecca. “Call Hannah, have her get a room ready and ask Owen if he can come and get her. If you do not mind, Miss. Jessel, I would like it if you can go with her. Introduce her to the staff and the children. Welcome aboard. Miss. Clayton.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing Dani does is call her mom to tell her the good news. Of course, Linda Clayton has a way of twisting things. Making good news into something else. <em>“I know what you’re doing Dani. You are running away, and you know it. You need to come back here and fix this, you broke that poor boy’s heart and-”</em></p>
<p>“Mom,” Dani keeps her tone cool, calm, even thought hat is not how she is feeling on the inside. “I’m not running, I’m not. I just need this, and I need a change. I’m sorry if Eddie’s still upset but I can’t- I can’t keep playing this game anymore. I’ll call you later and give you the number where I am staying at. I love you, okay?”</p>
<p>She barely gets an I love you in return as the line goes dead. Dani breathes as she gathers up her bags and waits outside for her ride to Bly Manor and soon after, a black Rolls Royce pulls up and a man gets out, older, fancy mustache and a friendly smile. He is with Rebecca who helps her put her bags in the back. Before she knows it, they are off on the three-hour drive to Bly Manor.</p>
<p>“So, there are other people working at the manor. Owen, who so kindly is taking this trip is the cook and is wonderful at what he does.” Rebecca explains to Dani. Owen looks at them from the mirror and smiles kindly. “He studied in Paris.”</p>
<p>“Paris?” Dani asks. “Really? That’s amazing. Can I ask what brought you to Bly Manor?”</p>
<p>Owen chuckles. “I was actually born in Bly, well the village and made it out. Family is what brought me back. The thing about Bly Manor and the Village is that it’s like a gravity well, it will always bring you back.” He sighs. “People are born here, and people die here.”</p>
<p>“That’s depressing.” Dani points out. “I understand though, my hometown was the same way.”</p>
<p>“Owen is a realist.” Rebecca says. “Hannah though, she’s the housekeeper. The sweetest woman you’ll ever meet, and she’ll love you, as long as you don’t track dirt or mud into the manor. She’s kind of like everyone’s big sister. Then there is Jamie, she’s the groundskeeper. She’s-” Rebecca clears her throat and catches Owen eye in the mirror. “She’s caring, loves the kids and has a dry sense of humor, but they’re good people, you’ll like them all.”</p>
<p>Dani sighs in relief, at least she wouldn’t be alone in some large house. “What about the kids though? What are Flora and Miles like?”</p>
<p>“Flora, well Flora is the sweetest little thing you’d ever meet. She has this expansive imagination that I hope will take her places someday. She’ll tell you stories, about the fairies in the gardens and the water nymphs in the lake. She likes to be helpful but can be a bit of a people pleaser and you just need to watch out for any mischievous activities that she may be talked into. Miles though,” She shakes her head. “Miles is a smart boy, he’s quick witted and just so brilliant. A mini adult to be honest. Miles picks up on your mood quickly, so intuitive. He of course likes to tease Flora; brothers are brothers after all. He’s just- well there was an incident between him and an old employee, so his temperament is a bit off as of lately. I really hope you can do what I couldn’t.”</p>
<p>Dani’s brow furrows. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I was their nanny for a bit, until Henry gave me this job. I love those kids, I really do- It’s just that, it wasn’t what I wanted.” As they pull up the Bly, Rebecca grabs her hand. “Just please, keep them safe and keep me posted about what is going on.”</p>
<p>Dani glances up as the doors fly open and two children emerge with another woman. The fear in Rebecca’s eyes, it unsettles Dani because why would this woman look so frighted? Bly looked so calm, so peaceful. Sure, the manor seemed like something out of a good ghost story, but it all looked so harmless. There was something though, something that this woman and Henry Wingrave wasn’t telling her.</p>
<p>“Miss. Jessel!” A voice of a little girl calls out. “Are you here for a visit? Did you bring the new Au Pair?” She’s adorable, Dani thinks. A bundle of energy and excitement. The child smiles brightly as Dani gets out of the car, attempting to help her with her bags. “Oh, you must be Miss. Clayton.” Dani is shocked to see the little girl curtsy and she gives a little “I am Flora Winifred Wingrave.” Flora takes Dani’s hand and beams up at her. “And you’re just so pretty too. You will just love it here; it will be just perfectly splendid.”</p>
<p>“Flora, let the woman breath.” The older woman scolds. “I am Hannah Grose, the housekeeper and this is Miles. We are just so excited for you to be here.” Hannah’s smile is kind and genuine, Dani likes her already. “Rebecca, darling, will you join us for dinner?”</p>
<p>Rebecca, however, is lost in a trance, looking up at the manor and then shaking her head. “I can’t, I’m afraid. Mr. Wingrave would like his car back. He has some meetings to attend to in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Miss. Jessel, at least join us for tea then?” Flora begs and the other woman again shakes her head.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, darling, I’ll be back soon though, I promise. Dani, good luck and just call if you need anything.” And Rebecca Jessel is gone just like that.</p>
<p>Flora, Miles and Hannah give her the grand tour of the manor and she offers Owen a friendly smile when she sees him in the kitchen again. Flora talks the whole time, letting her know that all the painting were hand painted, which means they are the originals. The little girl showed pride in her home, everything was perfectly splendid. To quote the child, all expect the classroom which she added with a sigh which was boring. They walk her to her room, which also takes Dani’s breath away because she has never stayed in a room this big- with it’s own bathroom at that. Mrs. Grose tells the kids to allow Dani some time to freshen up and when the door finally shuts, she laughs, just a chuckle but a laugh. This house, these kids, this isolation. This is what she needed to ease her mind, no distractions. Just this job and that’s it.</p>
<p>Owen’s cooking is marvelous. She finds that out later as they sit down to dinner, it’s fancy restaurant quality, like the places that Eddie- no, she stops. That life was behind her now, it was all forward marching for now. Though Owen leaves, something about his mother and Dani notices a glint of disappointment in the housekeeper’s eyes. She shifts, a secret smile on her face, oh so there was something there. Dani was observant, she had to be when she was young because she thought, maybe, just maybe if she watched couples interact, she would feel the way she was supposed to feel. So much for that. Owen leaves though, Flora vocalizes her disappointment, and they dig in.</p>
<p>“He lives with his mother?” Dani asks out of curiosity as she cuts into her meat.</p>
<p>“Mm, yes, the poor woman is dreadfully sick.” Hannah comments. “Dementia, it’s a terrible, terrible sickness.” She sighs sadly. “I fear she’s getting worse and worse. He used to dine with us, every night and now? Not so much.”</p>
<p>It’s Flora’s little voice that brightens the mood. “We don’t know that Mrs. Grose, maybe he’s going home so he can cook her dinner because she is getting better and better.”</p>
<p>Hannah offers the young girl a sympathetic smile. “We can only hope.”</p>
<p>When dinner ends, Dani allows the children to play for a bit longer before she begins their bedtime routine. She bathes Flora, gives her fifteen more minutes with her massive doll house before she tucks her in and reads her a bedtime story. Dani then crosses the bathroom over to Mile’s room, tucking him in tightly before sitting at the edge of his bed. “Didn’t hear much from you today, bud. Everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Miss. Clayton. I’m sorry, I’ve just been a little out of sorts lately.” Rebecca was right, he did sound like a grown man.</p>
<p>She crosses her arms and gives a small frown. “Well what has you out of sorts then, Mr. Miles?”</p>
<p>“I’d rather not talk about it.” He yawns and Dani gives him a sympathetic smile. “I am glad you are here, Miss. Clayton, I swear.”</p>
<p>Dani nods her head, not wanting to push the young boy and then stands up. “Well I am happy to be here, goodnight, Miles. I’ll see you in the morning.”</p>
<p>At night she’s restless.</p>
<p>She finds herself up and about, looking at all the portraits in the house while she wanders down to the kitchen for some tea. The kettle screams loudly, and she curses as she startles her, not wanting to wake anyone in the manor up. As she drinks her tea though, she gazes out the window and had to double take at what she is. Standing far off, behind the chapel is a man and when she looks down and back up again, she realizes he is gone.</p>
<p>Dani blames it on the lack of sleep and makes her way back up the stairs to get some sleep.</p>
<p>After breakfast and their morning lesson, Dani takes Miles and Flora outside so they could show her around more. They both walk on either side of her, Flora telling stories and Miles, more vocal than he was yesterday chimes in. Something must have spotted his eye because he gets this smile and rushes over to some bushes and calls out to Dani before coming over to them.</p>
<p>What was in his hand makes Flora scream and runaway in terror. Dani however raises a brow and kneels down into the damp grass, allowing the hairy spider in her hands. “You know Miles, I’ve been teaching for nine years and in those nine years, a lot of kids have tried to scare me. But do you know what we all found out?” He shakes his head and Dani shrugs. “That I am a lot braver than people think. Now, go put this little guy back where you found him, and we’ll head back for lunch.” She stands up and dusts her pants off, she knows kids, she has had many that have tried to test her limits before. “And let’s ease up on the pranks.”</p>
<p>Miles puts the creature back on its web and then turns back towards her. “I wasn’t trying to frighten you, Miss. Clayton, just Flora. I already know you are pretty brave.”</p>
<p>With that, he chases after his sister towards the manor with Dani keeping a watchful eye behind them. However, her eye catches something else. A man standing on the parapet. Her brows furrow in confusion, but she offers the man a wave and he doesn’t wave back.</p>
<p>“Miles! No fair, you cheated!” The voice of Flora distracts her, and her gaze finds the children for a moment, Miles won their race and Flora wasn’t happy about it. No matter, easy fix. However, when she goes to look up again at the parapet, the man was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The children are already seated as she walks into the kitchen after washing up with full plates of food in front of them. “Oh it smells good in here. What’s for lunch?”</p>
<p>“Bangers and Mash.” Miles tells her and Dani gives a nod as she sits down across from him.</p>
<p>Dani thanks Hannah as she hands her some lemonade and Owen as he puts a full plate of food down for her. She’s about to eat when someone else walks into the kitchen. The young woman wore a pair of overalls and a shirt tied to her waist. Hannah seemed to mumble something about mopping again later on and Dani figures it’s because of the dirt that covered her from head to toe.</p>
<p>The earth that stained her skin didn’t take away from her beauty though, it was an odd feeling. This woman walking into the kitchen who gives Dani a once over before she goes to wash her hands. She barely acknowledged her, however Dani felt as if she already knew her- like she was drawn to her. Dani stares as she turns on the faucet to wash her hands and the children both exchange a look before Dani blinks and looks away.</p>
<p>“So, who decided it was a good idea to feed these wee gremlins?” The woman speaks and just at the sound of her voice, the teasing tone, the bit of a rasp yet softness of it makes something stir inside Dani. She tries to busy herself, hide the pink in her cheeks with her food, but smiles up at Flora.</p>
<p>“We’re not gremlins!” The little girl defends. “We’re very good children. Isn’t that right, Miles.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s right.” Miles nods.</p>
<p>The woman shuts off the water and turns around. “Oh, is that right.” A look of doubt crosses her face. “See, I’m not so sure, Owen what do you think?”</p>
<p>“Ohh, it’s hard to say.” The older man expresses as he follows behind her. “We’re going to have to get water on them to be sure.”</p>
<p>The woman nods in agreement and with still dripping hands, she flicks the excess water off onto the pair of siblings who groan in protest. The woman and Owen join in a laugh while Hannah sighs nodding towards Dani. “It’s like dealing with two more children with those two.”</p>
<p>Dani looks up at the gardener again. The gardener, what was her name? Jamie, yes, Jamie. She was rather endearing really- no it was attractive to Dani. Her voice, the patch of dirt above a delicate eyebrow and even now, the interaction with the children who playfully teased the woman back, laughter in their voices. It occurred to Dani that these four people were a family in a sense, and he felt as if she may have butted in. She gazes at the woman again for a moment, suddenly clearing her throat when the gardener catches her eye and offers her a sly smile. She feels like she needs to talk, it’s too quiet- she needs to say something. That’s when her mind flashes back to the man that stood on the parapet. “Was there somebody working on the grounds today? Maybe a repairman or something?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t believe so.” Hannah answers</p>
<p>Dani shifts in her chair sincerely hoping there was someone on the grounds, it was better than the thought of seeing things. “Because I saw a guy on the parapet on my way in. I waved to him, but he didn’t wave back.”</p>
<p>“What did he look like?” Owen asks while him and Hannah share a look.</p>
<p>She really didn’t know what she had gotten into when she took this job but judging by the way the gardener shifted in her chair and the concern in Owen’s voice, it wasn’t good.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, tall. Blond, maybe brown hair. I couldn’t see his face really; I was a bit away from the house.” Dani explains as honest as she could.</p>
<p>The gardener speaks, trying to ease the tension. “We do get ramblers sometimes, people that want to take a look at the gardens. They take liberties, but if one made it onto the parapet-”</p>
<p>“Nonsense, it’s much to high of a climb and there was no way they could have gotten into the house.” Hannah calmy says and then smiles towards Dani. “You must have imagined it dear.”</p>
<p>Now the gardener didn’t seem to like that answer, because she puts down her fork and stands up, chair scraping against the floor. “I’m going to go check it out.” Something was off, something was bothering this woman and Dani? Well she wanted to know.</p>
<p>“I’ll go with you.” She offers and the gardener tilts her head before she looks at Owen and Hannah. “I mean if there is someone up there, two is better than one.”</p>
<p>She sighs, almost as if she was annoyed and maybe she was. She relents though and nods her head. “Let’s go then.”</p>
<p>As the two women leave the room, Hannah sits back against her chair brow crooked and looking at Owen. “What?” He whispers. “We both know that Jamie is a lot scarier than me and I follow the rules, because what part of the house don’t we go into?” He aims towards Miles and Flora.</p>
<p>“The old wing.” They both say sadly and in perfect unison.</p>
<p>Dani follows behind the gardener at a quick pace, looking at her strangely as she goes into Miles’ room first to retrieve a long, wide- and heavy looking piece of equipment. “What is that?” She whispers.</p>
<p>“A cricket bat” She deadpans and then rolls her eyes. “You’d have a baseball bat in your neck of the woods, so it’s like- a baseball bat, but it can kill you if you get hit hard enough with it.”</p>
<p>“A baseball bat could kill someone too,” Dani defends, not really understanding why she had a need to defend herself against this woman.</p>
<p>“Well, it looks wimpy compared to this bad boy,” Jamie points out. “I wish I had one now, could compare the two.” She almost brags as they walk down the hall to the forbidden wing. Dani hadn’t entered it yet, it almost felt disrespectful to do so. The part of the house where the late Mr. and Mrs. Wingrave lived. Both women go silent as they step into the hall, Dani stopping for a moment as she takes in all the covered furniture. What catches her eye is a picture frame that was only half covered, she tilts her head as she looks at it. “That is The Lord and Lady Wingrave- with the kids when they were tykes.” Jamie tells her as she steps close, looking over her shoulder. “Good people, those two.”</p>
<p>“They were a good-looking couple.” Dani remarks.</p>
<p>Jamie hums in agreement. “Yeah, they-”</p>
<p>She is cut off by a sound that makes them both jump, it was a song- a melancholy tune, that sounded as if it was coming from a music box. An exchanged look of worry crosses between the two of them and Jamie pushes Dani behind her as they walk towards the master suite. She opens the door, just a bit before, peeping in before she loudly pushes it open. They’re both standing there at attention, Jamie wielding the bat, her other arm stretched out in front of Dani as if she stopped her from walking right in. The gesture alone makes her feel a bit warm, even if she could handle whoever was in here just as well as Jamie could.</p>
<p>They scan the room from the door jam, seeing nothing but particles of dust floating around in the spots where sun shined in. Jamie is the first to enter cautiously, frowning when she saw that the door to the parapet was locked up tight. She looks behind some furniture, moves some of the white sheets aside as Dani makes her way over to the music box that was still omitting the haunting melody. It was on the floor, knocked over and its contents were spilled alongside of it. Dani bends down, gingerly picking it up and collecting the knick-knacks that fell out, putting them back inside and putting it on top of the dresser, covering it with a white sheet.</p>
<p>“There is no one in here.” Jamie finally decides and looks over at Dani. “Or if someone was in here, they’re gone now. And I don’t know what the hell Hannah was talking about, I’ve seen teenagers scale the wall to get onto the parapet. So, it’s possible.”</p>
<p>“What about the music box?” Dani points out and Jamie shrugs.</p>
<p>“I dunno, maybe mice? I’ll set out some traps later.” Jamie has a feeling, a gut feeling, but maybe she was being paranoid. “Anyway, we should be heading back. I hate being in this room and you have children to take care off.” She passes by her, gaze lingering as she brushes her elbow. “</p>
<p>“I’m- uh, I’m Dani by the way.” She says, quickly, maybe awkwardly. Great, she was going to think she was strange.</p>
<p>Jamie chuckles. “Yeah, I already knew that. But it’s nice, to hear it from you rather than Flora for the millionth time.” She smirks. “All about the pretty, new Au Pair who is just perfectly splendid.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, where did she get that phrase from, she says it a lot.” Dani asks and Jamie sighs.</p>
<p>“Oh you can thank Becca for that one, that’s all her.”</p>
<p>What catches her eye, though is something dangling from the window. It almost looked like a doll. Dani gives Jamie a strange look before she goes over to it and gently pulls at the string it was hanging on. “What’s this?”</p>
<p>Jamie sighs. “Flora,” She admits. “She knows she shouldn’t be up here, but, well, the kid doesn’t listen. Those things, I find them in the gardens, they freaked me the hell out at first. She told me once when I asked her what they were for and she said protection. It’s a weird, but sweet thing she does. Guess we all cope with grief in our own way.”</p>
<p>Dani looks at the little doll in her fingers and nods in agreement. “Yeah, we do, don’t we?”</p>
<p>Jamie nods, placing a hand on a the small of her back, pretty much guiding her out of the old suite. Dani can’t blame the rush really, the air in there was thick with dust and forgotten memories.</p>
<p>However, what the two women do not notice as they leave the room is the pair of eyes watching them from a hidden door under the bed.</p>
<p>Late that evening Dani wanders the grounds for a bit while the children help Owen clean up the kitchen. As she walks out of the manor, for a breath of fresh air, not to see if she could catch sight of the gardener, a dim light catches her eye. It was from the chapel, Flora had already showed her around the place. It was where her parents got married, where she and her brother were baptized and where they had the funeral for her parents. She makes her way over to the small building, surprised to see Hannah, lost in a prayer in front of three lit candles. The older woman looks up and ushers her over. “Come here, come sit.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” She apologizes, again feeling out of place in the grim building, but she does what Hannah asks, even if she didn’t have a prayer to give. “What are the candles for?” Dani asks and Hannah smiles sadly.</p>
<p>“For the dead, much too many to light lately.” She sighs and then shakes her head. “Owen and Jamie will be leaving for the night, so I should head back. I could watch them for you if you’d like a moment.”</p>
<p>Dani shakes her head. “No, thank you though. I-” Eddie’s words- they flash in her mind, for a moment before she is brought back. “Not now.”</p>
<p>“No problem dear,” Hannah kindly says. “If you ever need time in here, just let me know.”</p>
<p>As night approaches again, Dani gets Miles and Flora ready for bed. Giving them both a few minutes to play before tuck in. She goes to Miles first and leans against the doorframe as she watches him gaze out the window.</p>
<p>“Alright kiddo, bedtime.” She tells him but Miles doesn’t move from his spot. “Miles?”</p>
<p>“Is it?” He answers. “I shouldn’t think so.”</p>
<p>Dani brow furrows and she purses her lips together. “No more games, Miles.”</p>
<p>It’s eerie, the way to turns his head to look at her. Slowly and calculating. “Do you like games, Miss. Clayton?</p>
<p>“Not at bedtime.” One-word answers is the best she would give him.</p>
<p>Miles still stares off into the night. “Not bedtime, but it’s the best time for games, isn’t it, Dani?”</p>
<p>“Stop being weird, Miles!” Flora yells from the other room and Dani turns, already done with the discomfort that she had been feeling with the young boy. “He’s so weird sometimes.”</p>
<p>“And you, sweet thing.” Dani says as she walks over to her room and tucks her in. She then takes out the doll she and Jamie had found, giving the young girl a warm smile. “Imagination, I love your imagination and everyone in the house is so lucky that you are using yours to keep us safe. Just promise me, that when you are keeping us all safe, that you keep yourself safe first and no going into the old wing.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Flora agrees, always a smile on her face. “You really are, you know?”</p>
<p>“What?” Dani questions.</p>
<p>“Perfectly splendid.”</p>
<p>Dani smiles softly, running her hand over her smooth hair. “Good night, sweet girl.”</p>
<p>“Miss. Clayton?”</p>
<p>She turns to see Miles standing at Flora’s door.</p>
<p>“Oh, I was just about to tuck you in.” Dani tells him as she stands up. “Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“No, Miss. Clayton. I am afraid to say that I’ve been having a rough time falling asleep lately and the only thing that helps is an old fan that’s in Flora’s cupboard.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay no problem.” She goes over to the closet and steps in, turning on the light as she looks. “I don’t see it anywhere, are you sure it’s in here?”</p>
<p>She doesn’t get an answer, instead she gets the closet door slammed on her. She rushes over to it, trying the knob but it does not budge. She asks the kids politely at first to open it up, but they throw excuse after excuse at her and she begins to panic, she can’t breathe, it’s too cramped, to small, she can’t- why are they doing this?</p>
<p>It feels like hours before the door finally opens again and she rushes out, looking between the two children. Dani does her best to keep her calm while the children apologize over and over for their actions. She doesn’t say a word though, just looks at them. “Bed. Now.” She demands between clenched teeth.</p>
<p>“Miss. Clayton?” Flora tries again but Dani shakes her head, still speaking in a low tone.</p>
<p>“No, bed. We’ll talk about this in the morning.”</p>
<p>The pair of siblings look at each other and then do as the say and Dani, she rushes out of the room, closes the door behind her and rubs her hands along her face. She needs a bath, maybe even a drink until she notices the muddy footprints. “Did you go outside?” She murmurs to no one as she follows them to the front door which was semi open into the outdoors. She scans the grounds, not seeing anything until she feels eyes on her back and when she turns around, she sees Miles and Flora staring back, watching her, studying her, like she was an animal at the zoo.</p>
<p>She takes a shuddering deep breath, what in gods name has she gotten into?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Pupil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing about Jamie was that she was excellent at reading people. It was a skill she managed to pick up after years and years of knowing terrible people, experiencing fucked up relationships and doing time for her choices to be able to pick people apart. It’s how she chose her friends, all two of them and it’s how she chose this job. The people were good, and they kept her centered here in Bly.</p>
<p>However, her skill was challenged when the new Au Pair entered her life. This time, she had expected Henry to pick someone older after the Rebecca and Peter situation. However, she was pleasantly pleased when she saw a young blonde woman sitting at the table. Jamie didn’t expect her to look so pretty, she didn’t expect her breath to be taken away when she saw her perfect face and flawless skin. She looked as if she was ripped from one of Flora’s fairy tales. Long golden hair spun in perfect curls plump, pouty lips and doe like blue eyes. She looked like that princess form the little girl’s princess movie, the tape that Flora watched over and over again until it finally wore out and Jamie had to look everywhere to find a new one, just to make the child smile. What was it, yeah Sleeping Beauty. She looked like her.</p>
<p>Though the new Au Pair, Dani. Jamie like her name, she liked the way it rolled off her tongue, smooth and easy. She was no damsel, she proved it to her when she went with her to check out the forbidden wing. She wasn’t like other girls though; she didn’t flinch away from Jamie’s touch like some of the women did in Bly. She stuck close to her, but maybe that was because she didn’t know.</p>
<p>Jamie did get an inkling from her, because even before they went off to attempt to catch the trespasser, she felt Dani’s gaze on her. If she didn’t know better, or know the signs, she would say that the princess of pastels was checking her out and Jamie didn’t know what to make of that. Even after their exploration of the wing, she would still catch her gaze on her and how the other woman’s cheeks would get this lovely pink color when she was caught. Jamie had to be sure, so she watched her for a moment. Her gaze never went to Owen, but to Jamie, only Jamie and the kids seemed to have picked up on it.</p>
<p>Jamie would still have her guard up though, because she could be one of those girls. Easy on the kids, letting them get away with everything. She knew Miles and Flora already lost so much, but everyone was still so easy on them and she knew from experience that it would just make them grow into shit adults.</p>
<p>That night, when Jamie leaves the manor, she lays in bed and looks up at the ceiling and tries to forget the way the pretty Au Pair looked at her or smiled at her. She didn’t want to open her heart up, not again, not after what happened last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gets to work early the next morning and stops in the kitchen to grab some water just to see Hannah actually sitting down for once. Owen at her side, just sipping at their tea. She’s confused because, Hannah never stops moving about.</p>
<p>“What are you up to?” She asks, stopping in front of the old hearth.</p>
<p>Owen finishes stirring up his tea, his spoon clacking the side of the cup. “Hannah’s got the day off, it seems.”</p>
<p>“Mm, the new missus put the children to it.” Hannah adds a bit sadly.</p>
<p>Now this makes Jamie stop in her tracks, she laughs a bit because that’s rich. The Wingrave children didn’t know anything about chores, they never had to lift a finger. “Yeah, sure.” But Owen and Hannah share a look and still sip at their tea and Jamie, well Jamie is just shocked. “For real?” Okay, now she was just a bit more impressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now for once, it’s Jamie sitting down outside in a patio chair with Hannah next to her. Her dirty boots are kicked up as she relaxes while the children work in her garden under the strict eye of the new Au Pair. Jamie gives Dani her gardening gloves, because why fuck up some perfectly pretty hands and just watches in pure amazement as the children get to work.</p>
<p>“How they doing?” Dani asks from one of the flower beds.</p>
<p>Jamie nods her head, throwing up an ‘okay’ sign with an impressed grin. “Perfectly.” And chuckles when Dani sends a smile back. “I could get used to this,” She says to Hannah, eyes still watching the Au Pair work. She likes the way she deals with the children, she likes the way she looks in those jeans.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know” Hannah sighs. “I feel like some sort of lazy. Like some sort of lazy layabout.”</p>
<p>Jamie smirks, giving Hannah a glance before her eyes are on her garden, on the Au Pair. She’s even prettier among all the flowers. “Go on, admit it, you’re loving this wee break.”</p>
<p>Hannah laughs softly, nodding her head. “Oh, I suppose.” She gives a sigh. “I just don’t like seeing them punished is all. They’re not the first to track mud in the house, you should know.” She playfully taps Jamie’s knee, causing her to break her trance off the Au Pair and look over at the woman who was talking to her. “Every time I see you marching to the house, I find my hand drifting towards the mop.”</p>
<p>Jamie opens her mouth, feigning offense. “Firstly, I always wipe my feet. I’ll have you know and secondly,” She points to the Au Pair. “What about the part where they locked her in a closet?”</p>
<p>“Oh now, you can’t blame them for that.” Hannah tries to reason, noticing Jamie’s gaze once again on Dani. “Strangeness is expected, given what they’ve been through.”</p>
<p>Jamie looks over at the housekeeper and rolls her eyes. “You know, you can’t give them a pass forever Hannah. Look, you clean up after them, Owen cooks for them, Rebecca coddled them.” She pushes some of her wild hair out of her face. “But this one,” She looks at the blonde again, a breath of a laugh in her voice. “This one got them doing hard labor.”</p>
<p>Hannah scoffs. “Oh, come on now.”</p>
<p>“What? That shite works!” Jamie defends. “Well it worked on me. Look at me now, I’m a shining beacon of reform.” They both share a laugh, Jamie barely realizing that Owen is in front of them now, blocking her view of the Au Pair, but presenting them with drinks. “Ah, thank god, you’re a star.” She reaches forward, grabs a drink her lights up a cigarette.</p>
<p>“Hannah?” Owen offers her a drink. “G and T?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, no thank you. Not for me, gin is a sad drink.” Hannah points out, making Jamie laugh a bit. More for her. She gives Owen a look as he sits down with a groan, about to make a comment about him getting old- not that she was that far off.</p>
<p>“So, Owen,” She beings her pester. “Thoughts on the new au pair?”</p>
<p>Hannah playfully gasps, tutting at the two of them. “Gossip!”</p>
<p>“What?” Jamie groans, letting smoke pass out of her lips. “It’s just Christian concern, Hannah.” She gives her a look and Hannah shakes her head. “Alright, fine. On a scale of zero to American, how would you rate her?”</p>
<p>They all share a knowing glance and smile. “American.” Hannah and Owen both manage, all joining in a bit of laughter.</p>
<p>Jamie looks at her again, watching as she points out what are weeds and what are flowers. At least she cares about the plants in her garden. She was- just painfully American, from her accent to her jitteriness. How she always seems just so wound up, like she’s about to crack at any moment. Jamie would like to see her relax, to rest her jaw and unclench her fists. “Though maybe a bit too pretty,” She adds with a breath. Her mind goes a mile a minute when she let that slip, even if Owen and Hannah already know, she’s still careful so, she pushes it on Owen. “Do you think she’s pretty, Owen?”</p>
<p>“Jamie,” Hannah has a tone in her voice as she scolds her this time.</p>
<p>Now Jamie knows when she crossed a line, because she just laughs it off, and nudges his foot. “A look at him, he’s tongue tied.” She teases with a laugh. “He can’t answer.”</p>
<p>“Its just romances don’t fare well at Bly, do they?” Hannah’s playful tone is now gone, she’s gone pure mother mode on her now.</p>
<p>“We were just having a laugh.” Jamie attempts to defuse the situation. She knew there was something between the housekeeper and the cook, she just wanted to be sure that Owen didn’t have eyes for the new nanny.</p>
<p>“I know.” Hannah sighs. “But then that’s how it starts.”</p>
<p>Owen gets up, sets their empty glasses back on the tray and gives Hannah a warm smile. “Don’t worry, I only have eyes for you, Hannah.” He sends her a wink and the housekeeper gives him a scoff, the playfulness back in her tone. Yeah, there was definitely something between the cook and the housekeeper. “Enjoy your break, ladies.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I almost forgot,” Hannah adds as Owen retreats to the kitchen to start lunch. “One of the pipes under the sink has been leaking something awful. Could you try to fix it?”</p>
<p>Jamie nods, once again watching Dani. “Yeah, I’ll get to it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She keeps her promise, Jamie’s always good for that and she is under the sink. Flora is at the kitchen table, Dani at her side as Flora reads a book to her. Jamie remembered Hannah saying that Dani had been a teacher in the states. The woman was calm and patient as she helped the little girl sound of some words that had been too difficult. It’s nice, listening in on the lesson as she works. Though the shrill ring of the phone interrupts them and Flora jumps up. “I’ll get it!” Flora singsongs as she skips over to the phone.</p>
<p>“Wingrave residence, Flora speaking.” The little girl pauses. “It’s for you, Miss. Clayton.”</p>
<p>Jamie pauses at her work, listening as Dani’s chair scrapes across the floor and she walks over to the phone.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Her tone is cautious and suddenly gets shaky. “H-how did you get this number?” Dani whispers and Jamie pulls herself out from under the sink. “I told her-” A brow quicks as Dani’s body begins to tremble. “I told her not to give it to you,” Dani now hisses, turning her body away from Flora</p>
<p>“Flora.” Jamie whispers. “How about you run along and go play with your dolls? I’m sure you deserve a break.” The little girl beams and skips away as Dani’s hand clenches into a fist.</p>
<p>“I don’t care- and, and you shouldn’t be harassing my mom like that!” Dani bites and Jamie can tell whoever is on the end of that line is causing the nanny to spiral. “No, no, I am not coming back- don’t talk to me like that! I already told you- there is nothing that you can- just leave me alone.” She slams the phone back into the receiver and begins to hyperventilate. There it was, she cracked and she fast walks out of the house as quick as she can.</p>
<p>Jamie gives her a moment before she gets up and follows her, finding her sniffling behind a hedge hand on her chest as she tries to catch her breath. “People,” Jamie softly speaks, getting Dani’s attention. “People can run you ragged.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Her response is high pitch, and quick.</p>
<p>“It’s why I prefer plants, easy to get along with. And if I find if I don’t like one, or one looks at me a bit funny, I can just, you know.” She makes a choking sound as she pretends to drag a knife across her neck. Dani sniffles a bit, seemingly coming down from her attack and she oh so slowly turns her head to look at her. “So, if it’s people advice you’re after, I’d just-” and Dani laughs, still a bit of a cry, but a laugh and that smile. There it was. “Start there, maybe.” Gone, even for a moment are her tears and she laughs again, just a bit. “There we are. It’s not so bad, right?” Jamie points out, shucking her hands in her pockets.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dani breaths again, using the back of her hand to push away the tears lingering in her eyes. Part of Jamie wishes she could do that, though just talking, seeing her smile. That would be good, for now.</p>
<p>“I cry- about three, maybe four times a day around here. Five if I’m really being honest with myself. How else do you think I keep all these fucking plants watered? With my endless well of deep inconsolable tears.” Now Dani’s looking at her with her pretty blue eyes, a bit red from crying. Shit, she is even pretty when she cries.  “That’s how, it’s what got me the job in the first place. Look, you’re doing great.” Jamie tells her. “You’re doing great.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Dani softly says, meeting her eyes.</p>
<p>Jamie looks down, nods her head. “Anytime.” She clears her throat. “Well, back to it then. Chin up Poppins.”</p>
<p>And Jamie finds herself grinning at the small laugh that escapes the nanny’s lips.</p>
<p>She walks back into the house and is about to go back into the kitchen to finish the job when she spots Miles, who walks past her. If he is going to bother Dani after she managed to talk her down, she’ll kill him. “Eh, where are you off to?”</p>
<p>“Heading back to the gardens, I have a few more weeds to pull.”</p>
<p>Jamie scoffs. “Trying to earn some time off for good behavior then?” She teases</p>
<p>There is no playful banter back from the young boy, no facial expressions at all. “Have a lovely afternoon, Jamie darling.”</p>
<p>Her eyes narrow as he walks off. “Darling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later, Jamie is filled with rage and she storms off to find Dani. She pushes the classroom door open and glares at Miles before he points to Dani. “Can get a minute.” She tries to hold her composure. “You need to see something and you two, stay put.”</p>
<p>Dani looks back at the children and then gives a quick nod. Jamie leads her to the rose garden and Dani gasps at the sight. Roses pulled from their bush, some pulled apart, petals everywhere, buds crushed under the weight of a foot. “Oh, Jamie- I, I’m so sorry. He gave me flowers earlier and I thought you knew,”</p>
<p>Jamie bends down, picks up one of the discarded flowers. “Little shit.” She chuckles darkly. “Little fucking shit.” She stands up.</p>
<p>“Hey, he’s just a kid.” Dani tries to reason but Jamie shakes her head. The garden was the one thing in life that was Jamie’s. She had control over this world, she created this world, not just for some odd kid to ruin it.</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill him,” She is about to make her way back to the classroom. “I swear to god, I’m going to-”</p>
<p>But it’s Dani’s hand that stops her, firm yet gentle. On her shoulder, turning her around to face her. “No, hey. They’re just a few flowers.”</p>
<p>Jamie purses her lips, nods her head because she can’t believe that Dani is actually taking his side on this one. “Oh, sure! Well, that’s fine then!”</p>
<p>“A little boy cut a few flowers,” Dani’s calm voice tries to sooth her. “What’s the big deal.”</p>
<p>And like the top of a shaken bottle of soda, Jamie bursts. “They weren’t ready to be cut yet!” She yells at the nanny and Dani just looks back at her, not flinching, just a soulful look in her doe eyes and for a moment, there is a change. Like Dani knows exactly where she is coming from, exactly why she is this upset, but she feels like she has to explain. “I have a way of doing things, and I don’t like people messing about in my garden.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re right.” Dani agrees, she nods her head just confirming Jamie’s feelings and, in a way, allowing her not to not having to explain her outburst because she gets it. She understands and god does it make Jamie relieved. All her life has been spent explaining, to have someone that you just met understand so quickly. That’s never happened before. “You’re right. I’ll talk to him.”</p>
<p>Jamie lets the tension roll off her shoulder and she breathes. “Of course. Look, can we just go back to the bit where uh, you were acting mental and I had to talk you do?”</p>
<p>And Jamie grins as Dani laughs, she could do that all day. Listen to her laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie doesn’t join them for lunch, she’s still a little pissed about Miles and she doesn’t want to say anything that would upset the kids or Dani. So, she stays in her green house, only turning her head when she hears a faint knock on the door jam. It’s Dani, with a glass of lemonade and a plate full of food. “Peace offering?”</p>
<p>Jamie scoffs. “I’m not mad at you, Poppins.” She reassures her and gestures at two white whicker chairs. “I had to make some space between me and that kid.” Jamie explains as she sits down first, taking the plate that Dani gives her before she joins her. “I wouldn’t want you mad at me for flipping out on your charges.” She lights relaxes into the chair, elbow resting on her knee as she looks over at Dani.</p>
<p>“Well maybe he deserves someone to be upset with him. I talked to him and it’s just,” Dani rubs her hands on her jeans. “It’s like he understands that he did something wrong, but he doesn’t process it. I don’t know there is just something-”</p>
<p>“-off about him?” Jamie finishes and Dani seems to be relieved that she understands.</p>
<p>“I just don’t know what else to do.” She confesses. “I’ve done everything I’ve can, and he just goes into these- mood swings. Flora seems fine, she seems scared of him sometimes, but. I understand that losing your parents is so hard, I just wish I knew what was going on in his head.”</p>
<p>“Have you tried the good old fashion, spare the rod, spoil the child method?” She asks teasingly and rubs her lips against a smile at Dani’s annoyed look.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Dani says lowly. “It’s just- do you know anything, like why people here are always looking over their shoulders or why Rebecca will not walk through the front door?”</p>
<p>Jamie takes a deep breath, her heart aching for Dani because lord knows she is trying so hard. She sees it, she sees the way she had to put on both a mother and a father hat for the two kids and it’s obvious she cared deeply about them already. She reaches for a pack of cigarettes and flips open her lighter. “Did anyone tell you about Peter Quint?”</p>
<p>Jamie asks and scoffs when she shakes her head. “Of course not, why not tell the governess about an event that may have traumatized the children she cares for even more. Peter was Henry’s assistant, before Rebecca. He had been around for years, an honorary member of the Wingrave clan.” She takes a drag and offers it to Dani, surprised when she takes it. “So, this man with this clean suits and slicked back hair befriends Miles because he wants to get close to Rebecca. You know, Henry’s new assistant and the kids old nanny? Yeah, well Peter is smitten with her- well more obsessed with her than smitten. Never giving her room to breathe, rushing into this grand relationship with her. He’s an ass to her, screams at her when he sees her talking to Owen, calls her a whore because she tasted this cake batter that he was making. So, he leaves. We think, great, Peter Quint is gone, now we can all relax without his leering gaze. But we were wrong.”</p>
<p> Jamie sighs, thanking Dani when she passes her cigarette back. “So, he comes back, new suit, goes into my fuckin’ garden and picks my fuckin’ roses and gives them to Rebecca and” She snaps her fingers. “Rebecca is smitten, just like that. It’s like walking on eggshells in the manor, the glares, the shit way he talks to us, but the kids? Well they love him because Rebecca does. Expect, Peter isn’t who he says he is, Peter is a thief and Peter is running out of money. So, he manipulates Miles.”</p>
<p>She takes a deep breath and looks over at Dani who seems on the verge of tears. “Oh my god, please don’t tell me that-”</p>
<p>Jamie shakes her head. “No, Quint is a thief and a con man, not a pervert. Well, at least not towards children. Anyway, he tells Miles that He and Rebecca are going to get married and move to the states. He also tells Miles, that they would adopt them because he knows that Miles would do anything to have a mum and a dad. So one day, the kids just go missing, gone just like that. Rebecca is inconsolable and the whole police force is on it. Henry Wingrave gets a random letter from the kidnappers; they were kidnapped and who took ‘em wants money and a whole lot of it. Problem is, the man that kidnapped the kids wasn’t smart man. They dust for prints and find out, it’s Peter fucking Quint that took ‘em. Peter freaks the fuck out, drops the kids off at the train station and just leaves into thin air.” Jamie finishes off. “Cops look for him for days and days, only to find a bloody suit jacket and some mud stained shoes. The blood on the jacket was Pete’s so they concluded that Peter got into the wrong crowd, owed them money and got desperate. They figured whoever he owed money to came knocking and killed him.”</p>
<p>Dani shifts in her chair, messing with one of her golden hoops. “Do you really think he’s dead?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, doesn’t sit right with me, the whole thing. That’s why I think Miles is the way he is. First, he loses his parents, then the following year gets kidnapped. The kid needs a phycologist, he’s been through the mud and he just needs help before he gets worse.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dani nods her head in agreement. “Yeah, I think you’re right. That kind of trauma, it has to be messing with him. I’ll call Henry, see what I can do.” She stands up. “And thank you Jamie, for being honest with me.” Dani scoffs and shakes her head. “I am so, so sorry about what happened to these kids and I just had a gut feeling that something else was going on. I don’t know why Henry wasn’t honest. God, I’m a lot stronger than people think.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know that Poppins. I’m all about honesty.” Jamie grins, trying to brighten the mood and Dani rolls her eyes playfully.</p>
<p>“Thank you, again, Jamie. It’s means a lot.”</p>
<p>Jamie watches as the Au Pair walks off, this time with unclenched fists. It was one step at a time with this woman and still, Jamie didn’t have a clear read on her. She realizes that Dani is an anxious person, she’d seen it for herself. She always wasn’t dumb, she caught her eyeing her up even during the conversation. Jamie knows not to assume, but her gut just tells her that maybe she is- and maybe she could- no. Jamie shakes her head as she stands up to grab her pruning shears. It was still too early to tell. It doesn’t stop Jamie though, from liking her presence. It was a comfort to have her around to talk to.</p>
<p>She finishes up her day when the sun goes down, eats dinner at the pub, has a pint and showers as she readies herself for bed. As she gets comfortable with a book the sound of her house phone startles her and she annoyingly picks it up with a snippy. “What?”</p>
<p>It was Hannah in a rushed and worried tone, Peter Quint had been spotted on the grounds, Peter Quint was back, and Dani was currently wandering around on the grounds looking for him. She flies out of bed, pulls on a pair of jeans and rushes out the door. If he even tries anything, anything at all. She thinks as she throws her shotgun in the bed of her trunk. She’ll blow his fuckin’ head off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>